


Weekend With Them

by Aquadextrous



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angin breaks Tanah's bed, Brotherly Love, Chaos, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadextrous/pseuds/Aquadextrous
Summary: The two sets of twins are in a sleepover, leaving the original trio to spend the weekend together. What happens then?
Relationships: Boboiboy Tanah & Boboiboy Angin & Boboiboy Petir
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. W - What do you mean?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new work. For some reason, the POV changed and since this work was loong, I decided to split it into three chapters with three different POV so you guys wouldn't be overwhelmed

This isn’t exactly how Tanah pictured to spend his weekend.

He was in his shared room with Petir and Angin, the other four out the house for a sleepover Api and Air had insisted for. It was unusual for Air to plead for a sleepover as he was very much comfortable in the house, even if all he did was snooze most of the time. Cahaya’s interest was sparked and naturally Daun got excited about the prospect of spending the night not at your own home. For some reason, Angin refused, saying that this time he wanted to pass. Petir actually couldn’t care less and Tanah certainly couldn’t leave his duties.

After some discussion with Tok Aba they had come to the decision to let the two sets of twins sleep over at their friends for a couple days.

Now left with the eldest two, Tanah was building a pillow fort of all things, a grumbling Petir by his side as Angin told them what to do. The only time he became bossy or close to a leader was when he wanted something done, and fast.

“No no Petir you’re doing it wrong!”

“Then why don’t you do it if you’re so smart?” Petir shot back, rounding on the wind elemental with a scowl.

Angin, already used to Petir’s explosive temper that could rival Api’s, only shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Someone has to supervise. And since I’ve had a lot of experience with this with Api and Daun, it’s only natural I be in charge.”

Tanah shook his head as he stacked pillows.

“If only you were this serious and efficient in battle, Angin,” he lamented as the pillows slipped and fell to the floor. “We would have won a lot of fights.”

Angin laughed heartily at that and said in reply, “My priorities are obviously different from yours, Mama Tanah.”

Tanah clicked his tongue in slight annoyance and threw a pillow his way, Angin catching it in the torrent of his wind and flinging it back to him, Tanah acting on reflex and throwing out his arm in defense, the pillow hitting Petir square in the face.

Both Angin and Tanah gasped loudly, nerves tingling with the anticipation and slight fear on what will happen next. With Petir, who harbored a disposition that was almost similar to Api’s, destruction would usually follow whenever he felt he was wronged. He was a quiet boy, but was coarse and fierce during battle. He was protective of the others, being the eldest, yet never showed any signs of weakness or vulnerability as he believed the enemy could use that to their advantage.

Tanah unconsciously held his breath, preparing to summon an earth pillar if the need should arise. His fist clenched as his older brother’s head lowered, shadowing the expression in his eyes. He exchanged a look with a nervous Angin, who gulped inaudibly and gestured for him to step closer to him and away from the eldest.

Tanah gulped and took a tentative step toward the wind elemental, but then Petir spoke in a quiet and deadly voice, chilling the younger two.

“So you wanna play like that, huh Tanah?”

“W – What do you mean?”

“I mean like THIS!”

And Tanah got a pillow to the face, fuelling the urge to give the payback that Petir so rightfully deserved. Laughing now, he stooped to curl his fingers around the pillow and threw it back to Petir with much vigor, the lightning elemental disappearing and reappearing suddenly beside him to slam pillows going from both directions, Tanah’s cheeks squished at the force.

They barely heard Angin whine, bemoaning the downfall of the pillow fort as his two brothers used them to hit each other, sniggering and chuckling.

“Guys you ruined the fort! You know you have to build it back up!”

They turned to their brother in blue, the same thought going through their heads and before long, a barrage of pillows was flung his way, Angin not fast enough to dodge or avoid the sudden attack. A gasp was the only sound they heard before he was ultimately buried underneath them, groaning and moaning about how his brothers were mean. Petir rolled his eyes and Tanah shook his head, a fond sigh escaping his lips.

Soon Angin was jumping to his feet with determination in his eyes, wild grin on his lips.

“Oh it’s so ON!”

The three brothers then engaged in a pillow fight, childish laughter bouncing off the walls as the pillow fort slowly disappeared, the trio using them as ammo to hit the other.

Angin used his wind manipulation powers to fling multiple pillows towards the two, Petir swerving around so as not to get hit. He wasn’t so lucky too long as Angin gifted him with three pillows to the head, the stomach, and his legs.

Tanah came sprinting toward Angin, pillow at the ready, but was interrupted by a blast of wind that knocked him off his feet, the second brother focusing again on Petir who was on the other side of the room, guard up.

Before Angin could unleash his ultimate attack, a knock sounded on the door that gave Tanah and Petir to recuperate, knowing full well Angin was the one with the winning streak.

The earth elemental opened the door to see Tok Aba there, smile on his face. Tanah smiled in greeting.

“Hello Tok Aba.”

“I’m going out to check on your other brothers, okay? Your dinner is by the table, make sure you eat.”

“Tok, you didn’t have to,” he said gently, a frown gracing his features when he heard Petir and Angin start to argue loudly.

“No it’s not like that!”

“Tch. Deny all you want, airhead.”

He immediately shut the door, Tok Aba smiling and patting Tanah’s head in affection.

“I’ll be back.”

“Have you eaten, Tok? You could join us.”

“I’ll eat once I come back. You go on ahead without me.”

“Are you sure? We could wait.”

Before Tok Aba could reply, a distinct voice from the room shouted, “OH MY GOSH SHUT UP!”

Tanah prepared to give them both a pinch to the ear for disrupting the conversation when a hand on his shoulder made him turn to his grandfather, kind smile still on his face. He calmed down, the tension in his shoulders slightly lessening.

“You go on, Tanah. I won’t be long.”

He conceded, knowing that his grandfather had made up his mind. He wanted to walk him toward the front door but again Tok Aba had refused and left, Tanah marching toward his room and slamming the door open, mad glint in his eyes.

Immediately the two who were tussling and roughhousing turned to the earth elemental, Angin about to claw Petir’s face with the latter on his back and scowling.

They blinked back wide eyes at Tanah and scrambled off to dash away, Tanah opting to go after Angin first as he was sure he was the one who started the brawl.


	2. Tanah where are you?

Angin yelled as he flung himself to the ceiling, going too fast that he hit his head and exclaimed, “Ouch!” He screamed again when he saw Tanah so close that he zoomed past him and Petir who was also trying to save himself from Tanah’s wrath.

Angin left the room and slid down the banister, pushing himself with his wind to accelerate. He gasped in surprise to see Petir right beside him as he used his powers to boost himself.

“Wah Tanah stop chasing us!”

“Not till I pinch your ears!”

Angin unceremoniously jumped off the banister, stumbling as he ran toward the kitchen with Petir. He lost a breath when the back of his collar was pulled, a sudden pain on the flesh of his ear that he yelped and staggered, falling to the floor in exhaustion as he saw Tanah’s back, in search of new prey.

“Oh Petir,” he singsonged. Angin shivered; that wasn’t a good sign. “Come out and let’s get this over with. You know I’ll catch you anyway.”

Angin could only pray for his brother in yellow, his brows knitting in confusion when he saw a spatula appear from the back of the counter, carelessly thrown. But by then, Tanah was already beside it. Angin could only assume that Petir was trying to hide there, but it was futile.

He watched in curiosity when Tanah seemed to whisper something but wasn’t given time to ponder when he heard a short pained scream as Tanah bestowed upon him the same punishment. Ooh, that didn’t sound good.

A grumbling Petir appeared then, rubbing his ear as he sat by the dining table where steaming bowls of food were placed.

Tanah came toward him, clapping his hands in a job-well-done gesture.

“Now that that’s over with,” he said. His eyes found Angin, “let’s eat.”

“Actually I was hoping we could eat outside,” Angin piped up nervously, unsure how Tanah would react. “Cahaya said the stars would be out tonight and I want to look at the same sky as them.”

Tanah’s brows were raised at the unusual request but the expression in his eyes softened once he heard the reason why.

Angin bit his lip in anticipation, hoping for a positive response.

“I see no problem with that, Angin. Go on and get the food while I get the mats. That way we can wait for Tok Aba to go home.”

With a wide smile Angin carefully used his powers to get the bowls, earning a sharp “Hey!” from Petir who looked ready to eat.

Angin giggled nervously and gestured to their front porch.

“Sorry. Let’s eat outside, Petir. Tanah’s getting the mats. You get anything else you need and come join us.”

When the angry look in Petir’s eyes receded, Angin deemed that he was calm and was thinking deeply so he left, the bowls of food supported by swirls of wind.

He was joined later by Tanah who set up the mats and distributed the bowls so all of them could get equal shares, sitting down beside Angin.

Petir came out of the house holding glasses and some utensils, settling on Angin’s other side after giving each of them a glass and a pair of eating utensils.

When all three of them were ready they said grace and began to eat quietly.

Angin looked at the sky, amazed that tiny stars dotted the inky night sky. He briefly thought back to Cahaya, who was the one who shared the information. What was he doing right now?

It was a chilly night, seeing as Christmas was near, and luckily Petir had been thoughtful enough to bring individual blankets for all of them. Even with the blanket around his shoulders, he liked to think that the warmth he felt was because he was sandwiched between the two brothers, each engrossed in their own worlds.

“So tell me why you decided to eat here in the dirty grass,” Petir then spoke up on his left, blowing on his soup before opening his mouth to accommodate the spoon.

Angin thought he looked kind of cute. Petir rarely showed any emotion other than anger and irritation. Maybe in this night, he found it okay to let his guard down. It made Angin smile that he was comfortable with them.

“Cahaya said the stars would appear tonight. Since the others aren’t here, I miss them and I like to think we’re looking at the same night sky.”

Then his brothers’ heads tilted backward, Angin giggling when Tanah said, “Wow” like how a child would when mesmerized.

Petir didn’t look like he enjoyed it, but it was obvious to Angin that he liked the view too.

“That looks like a constellation,” Tanah said, pointing at something in the sky.

Petir snorted.

“Don’t act like Sunshine when he’s not here, Tanah.”

Tanah frowned, his nose scrunching in a way Angin found adorable.

When they were almost done with dinner, Tok Aba arrived and so they stood to greet him, asking about their other brothers.

Tok Aba chuckled and said, “They’re all doing great. Api misses his ceiling and Air misses your cooking, Tanah. But they’ll be back after tomorrow, won’t they?”

“Oh yes Tok. I’m glad they’re doing okay,” Angin said. “Do they miss us?”

“Definitely. Daun misses you all and wants to wish you good night.”

The three of them smiled and finished their dinner with their grandfather, Angin looking at the night sky and wondering if the others are seeing the same.

After dinner Angin had zoomed toward the bathroom, wanting to be the first to finish his bath. He scrubbed his hair and made sure he smelled nice, hand grabbing for the towel. He frowned when he didn't feel anything, looking back only to gasp in horror. His blood ran cold at the realization he forgot his towel.

Soaking wet from head to toe, Angin contemplated on running back to the room stark naked, but he knew Tanah will tell him to mop the floor. He really didn’t want to do chores when it was nighttime.

Pursing his lips, he stepped out the tub and onto the rags on the bathroom tiles, opening the door a little and yelling out as loud as he could, “Tanah!”

When there was no answer he tried again.

“Tanah! Tanah where are you? Come help me please!”

He peeked around to make sure Petir wasn’t around before bellowing, “TANAH! Tanah help please! Tanah Tanah Tanah Tanah Tanah – “

“SHUT UP ANGIN!”

Oh man now he managed to get on Petir’s nerves.

He heard footsteps and so locked the bathroom door again, returning to the tub where the water continued to drip from his hair and body.

He squeaked when loud knocks sounded from the door, accompanied by a rough voice saying, “What do you want, Angin? Don’t bother Tanah since he’s helping Tok!”

“I forgot my towel!” he said, mustering as much emotion to his voice so Petir wouldn’t think he was lying. “Can you please get it for me?”

When there was no more answer or sound, Angin thought about his initial plan before a much softer round of knocks sounded.

“Come out and get your towel, bug face.”

Angin beamed and unlocked the door a tad to feel for the familiar material, his hand pulling back to reveal a fluffy blue towel.

“Aww thank you Petir you’re the best!”

He could imagine him blushing and pulling his cap down, since that was what Petir tended to do whenever embarrassed.

“Alright now make it quick so I can have my own shower.”

Angin only giggled, wiping himself and drying his hair.


	3. If you jump too much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Petir's is kinda longer than the others, but I hope you enjoy!~

With all of them washed up for the night, all that was left was for them to sleep, unless Angin wanted to do something that would tire them out.

Petir looked up from his phone to see Angin bouncing on Tanah’s bed, the latter busying himself with who knows what. The lightning elemental was in a plain black shirt and shorts, laying on his side on the bed.

“If you jump too much Tanah’s bed will break.”

“Pssh you’re overreacting Petir,” was Angin’s careless answer as he continued jumping like no tomorrow. “I’m pretty weightless because of my powers.”

Petir rolled his eyes, disbelieving. Angin must have really deluded himself into thinking he weighed practically nothing. He already warned him. It was his choice to listen or not.

The moment Tanah came inside their room rubbing a towel on his head, Angin jumped particularly high and came crashing down on Tanah’s bed with such force that was more than enough to destroy the wood supporting the mattress, sounds of splintering wood and breaking of spring filling the room before the whole bed broke in two, Angin standing in the middle of what used to be a bed with an open mouth and wide, wide eyes.

There was a beat of silence before Tanah visibly shook with rage, Angin hurrying to escape by jumping out the open window, Tanah shouting incoherencies that sounded like Angin’s name with a lot of promises of eternal pain.

Petir wisely chose to stay away, Tanah throwing the towel toward him before sailing out the window the same way Angin did.

The lightning elemental held his breath before exhaling, looking forlornly at the remains of what used to be Tanah’s bed.

There were hurried footsteps, and then their grandfather appeared looking worried and horrified.

“What happened here?”

“Angin jumped too much on Tanah’s bed it broke. So now he’s being chased.”

“Oh.” Tok Aba massaged his forehead before sighing. “Oh well. They’ll tire out in a while. Just leave the bed there and we’ll fix it when tomorrow comes.”

“Understood Tok. Good night.”

“Good night, Petir. Bid the boys for me, alright?”

“Yes Tok.”

When he was alone, Petir sighed and put his phone down.

He remembered about the ear-pinching just a few hours prior and groaned internally at how pathetic he had become when faced with Tanah’s wrath. Everyone knew Tanah was scary when mad, there was no denying that. In fact, he might be the only one that can control him, Petir. He was rough around the edges and tended to avoid people, but if Tanah asked for it he would surely comply.

He shuddered at the memory of Tanah pinching him, his hand going up to rub his ear, despite the pain having diminished already. Tanah sure can leave a mark.

A few minutes later Tanah appeared by the window, wide smile on his face with a limp Angin in hand. Petir didn’t ask; only grabbed the unconscious brother and threw him on his bed.

“So what did you do to him?” he asked, scrolling through social media.

“Knocked him out with my golem,” came Tanah’s short reply as he dusted his hands. “Now where am I going to sleep? You and Angin are lucky since you guys have a bunk bed.”

“Don’t you want to sleep in Api and Air’s room? Or Daun and Cahaya’s? I’m sure they won’t mind.”

Tanah pursed his lips.

“I don’t really feel comfortable just using it without their permission. I know they’d readily agree, but I want their consent first. And it’s already late, I’m sure they’re all asleep.”

Angin’s laughter rang from above, the two of them looking up where he was smiling lazily.

Tanah scowled.

“Thanks to you, I had to muster most of my energy. Now I’m drained.” He looked at the direction of his bed. “And with no bed.”

Angin jumped down and headed straight for the cabinet, rummaging through their shared possessions before emerging with a sleeping bag, triumphant grin on his face.

“We’ll just set this up, no problem. And since Petir’s bed is the biggest and widest, I’m sure two of us can fit there.”

Petir then sat up, spreading his legs across the mattress.

“Whoa whoa whoa. The reason why I have the biggest bed is not because so I can share. You know I don’t like sharing.”

Angin rolled his eyes at him, Petir’s annoyance sparking. This idiot-face must want two beatings in one night.

“Have a heart, Petir. Tanah lost his bed.”

“All thanks to you. It’s your fault so why don’t you share yours? The width of both our beds is practically the same!”

Angin pouted.

“I don’t want any of us falling off! It’s a high place, and you know I get fidgety when I sleep. I might kick Tanah off or I might fall.”

Petir shut his mouth then, knowing that Angin made total sense. He was a rough sleeper and moved around a lot in his sleep. He shared a look with Tanah, who shrugged.

“It’s your choice, Petir.”

He narrowed his eyes in thought before groaning in defeat and settling on his pillow.

“Ugh fine. One of you can share my bed and one of you sleep in the sleeping bag.”

“Yay!”

He watched as Angin and Tanah set up the sleeping bag on the floor, the both of them then playing a game of rock-paper-scissors to see on who would sleep where.

Angin ended up being the winner, Tanah bidding good night as he sat on the sleeping bag, book in hand.

What surprised him and Tanah was when Angin settled beside Tanah, his head resting on the other’s lap.

“Angin, what are you doing? I thought we agreed you’d get to sleep on Petir’s bed.”

“Yeah but I didn’t say that the sleeping bag was off-limits,” came the cheeky reply. “Oh please just let me rest here for a while. Wake me when you finish reading then I’ll transfer.”

Petir silently watched as Tanah visibly thought about it, eventually agreeing and letting Angin rest on his crossed legs as he read a book Air had recommended.

Seeing them settled and not making much noise, Petir went back to his own phone, ignoring the little ache in his heart that wanted to be physically close to his brothers. They were right there in front of him. What else could he ask for?

He perked up when Angin spoke in a soft voice saying, "I'm sorry for breaking your bed, Tanah. I got careless."

Tanah then replied in an almost whisper, "Apology accepted. Just please don't do it again."

The hour became later and soon Petir’s eyes started drooping the longer he forced himself to read on his phone. He ended up snoozing for a few seconds before jolting awake, rubbing his eyes and pausing at the sight before him.

Tanah and Angin were lying down on the sleeping bag, the former on his back with his arms encasing a sound asleep Angin who snored lightly, one of his arms thrown on the floor carelessly. They were chest to chest, their youthful faces showing nothing but repose.

The usual scowl that decorated Petir’s face ebbed away the longer he stared at the two, noting that their breathings were almost in sync. His gaze went down and he frowned at Angin’s shirt which was showing a sliver of his stomach. After all, he was a fitful sleeper.

He rested his cheek on his closed fist, content at just watching them breathe. It was a reminder that they were still alive and well, doing their best to protect the galaxy while also protecting each other. It was funny, the things you do for people you care about.

A fixed mindset he had before was that personal connections made you weaker. The enemy would find out about it and use it to their advantage. It would break your heart if you lost, so Petir avoided making such close relations at all costs.

Over time he began to question if his theory was still correct. He saw how the others became stronger because of challenges, how something in them changed when a loved one was in danger.

Having six brothers with different personalities was a chore. At first he hated all of them. But he had a grudging respect for Tanah who, despite being younger, was responsible and level-headed. Naturally he was leader. And surprisingly, Petir had no objections.

Angin was too happy-go-lucky for him. He was even playful during battle, and most of the time he was laughing at mundane things such as someone stumbling over their feet, or how Gopal had been bombarded by make up one time. The little things.

Api was too hyper and was a troublemaker by himself. His fires got out of hand when he was stressed, and he was most likely to be overcome by emotion. This would then lead to mass destruction which TAPOPS would handle.

Air was the complete opposite. Sometimes his laid-back nature irked Petir, as he always didn’t seem bothered whenever aliens invaded their ship or they were in a tight spot. Petir would also find him asleep in the cabinet or the bathroom, unusual spots for slumber sure but Petir wasn’t going to ask how he ended up there.

Daun was naïve and childish, but was sometimes incompetent in battle as he usually needed someone to save him when he couldn’t handle it by himself anymore. More often than not, it was Petir who saved him from being crushed by a robot’s foot or whatnot.

Cahaya got on his nerves more than Api, which was saying something as the fire elemental was bothersome enough. He was arrogant and full of himself. If he wasn’t saving the world he was taking countless selfies. He overestimated himself and looked down on others’ abilities. The only one who could put him in line was Tanah, obviously.

But then he realized that all of them had their good and bad sides. Angin was great at cheering up someone. Api could lighten the gloomy mood whether it was intentional or not. Air was a calm presence whenever almost everyone was stressed. Daun had a way with plants and was adept at making antidotes that needed plants. Cahaya was a genius, often guessing the enemy’s plans and finding out if something was wrong or abnormal.

Petir didn’t know how or when they started becoming an everyday part of his life. One day he just woke up and realized that he’d like to spend his days with all of them, no matter how annoying or quirky or out of hand they got.

He guessed it was what happened when you spent a lot of time with them. You get attached, and it felt good to know that there would be others waiting for you, asking about your day and teasing you good-naturedly so you’d smile.

Petir decided he liked that. He liked the warm feelings that always accompanied him when around his brothers.

And so with a quick decision, Petir set down his phone and stood. He grabbed the discarded book Tanah had been reading and placed it on the table. He bent down to the floor, carrying both his sleeping brothers with ease and laying them on his bed.

He tilted his head, trying to figure out how they’d be comfortable. They were still hugging each other, which was kind of… cute.

But by now Angin’s head was tucked under Tanah’s chin, both of them still deep in slumber. It seemed that even when asleep Tanah still had the instinct to protect. Angin had his arms wrapped tight around Tanah’s waist, cheek resting on the other’s chest.

Petir almost didn’t want to sleep in his own bed, if only to preserve this image in his mind.

As he made his way toward the sleeping bag instead, warm fingers curled around his wrist, making him stop and turn to see Tanah blinking sleepy eyes at him.

Petir looked back at him and held his hand, patting it.

“Go back to sleep Tanah. I’ll just get the sleeping bag.” And he meant it.

Tanah’s lips quirked up in a little smile before insistently tugging on his wrist, his other arm holding Angin close.

“Come here. It’s an order.”

Petir couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. Tanah was using his leadership to get him to obey. He wouldn’t complain anyway. He just needed an excuse to sleep beside them.

He ruffled Tanah’s hair in affection before climbing on the bed slowly, careful not to hit either of them as he settled near the wall.

When his head hit the pillow, drowsiness overtook him as he tangled his legs with the other two, one arm pillowing his own head and the other reaching across Tanah and Angin to blanket them in a protective embrace.

He snuggled into Angin’s neck, body finally surrendering to unconsciousness as the night wore on.


End file.
